Kaito, Rin, and Yellow Flower
by aia masanina
Summary: Apa makna dari warna bunga akasia? Sebagai tanda kepercayaan, persahabatan, dan rasa hormat. Namun mereka berdua tahu, ada arti yang lebih dalam dari itu. Untuk event #MaknaBungaChallenge
Sekolah di pagi hari begitu lengang seperti biasa.

Musim gugur kala itu, di saat daun-daun banyak berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Tak sepanas musim panas, juga tak sedingin musim dingin. Tahun ajaran baru sudah dua minggu berlangsung. Aktivitas sekolah sudah normal sepenuhnya. Semua murid kembali dibuat pusing karenanya.

Halaman lengang, koridor lengang, kelas-kelas pun lengang. Padahal setengah jam lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Sepertinya kita melupakan satu tempat.

Berbeda dengan kelas-kelas lain yang masih kosong, sudah ada seseorang yang berada di dalam kelas 2-D.

Shion Kaito namanya.

Berdiri dengan punggung menyandar di sisi meja paling sudut, Kaito memerhatikan sebatang bunga yang mulai layu di samping mejanya.

 _Bunga lili putih._

 _Bunga yang diletakkan di atas mejanya._

Kaito tidak sedang ditindas. Kaito juga tidak pernah menindas orang lain. Ia selalu menjaga sikapnya, punya banyak teman dan populer. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya jadi sasaran penindasan maupun objek balas dendam. Semua menyukainya, semua menghormatinya.

Kaito sudah sadar sejak awal.

 **Ia memang sudah meninggal.**

Bunga itu diletakkan untuk mengenangnya, bersimpati untuknya, mengungkap duka atas kepergiannya tanpa kata. Hanya satu bunga, namun sudah berarti cukup banyak.

Namun kini, bunga itu mulai layu. Tak ada lagi orang yang merawatnya.

 ** _Itu artinya, ia mulai dilupakan._**

Kaito hanya dapat menghela napas, kemudian menerawang menatap langit-langit sembari menunggu kelas kembali ramai.

 _Grak!_

Kaito spontan menegakkan kepala, dan melihat seorang gadis melangkah masuk dari pintu di sampingnya. Gadis itu berambut pendek berwarna kuning mencolok, selalu memakai pita besar di rambutnya, dan selalu menenteng setumpuk buku di tangannya. Kaito menatap lekat gadis itu, dan tak melepaskan pandangannya hingga gadis itu tiba di mejanya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri, tidak duduk, hanya menatap mejanya dengan wajah kesal bercampur sedih yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Kaito menaruh perhatian besar pada gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Kagamine Rin.

 **Orang terakhir yang dikenangnya sebelum meninggal.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kaito, Rin, and Yellow Flower**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

KaitoRin

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_ **#MaknaBungaChallenge**

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Tentu Kaito tahu alasan kenapa gadis itu tidak langsung menduduki bangkunya.

 _Mati sana! Dasar jelek!_

 _Sampah perebut pacar orang! Dasar murahan!_

 _Jangan datang ke kelas ini lagi, jelek!_

Kalimat-kalimat itu ditulisnya besar-besar di mejanya menggunakan kapur papan tulis.

Padahal Rin sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah agar tidak ada yang mengganggu mejanya.

 _Percuma saja_ , batin Kaito. Teman-teman sekelasnya tahu kalau ia senang datang pagi, makanya mereka mencorat-coret mejanya setelah ia pulang sekolah.

Penindasan yang kejam sekali.

Namun Kaito tahu, gadis itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Gadis itupun sadar diri, bahwa ia hanyalah pihak yang lemah. Ia tidak mempunyai teman yang dapat membelanya. Guru-guru pun menutup mata terhadap masalahnya. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi pada dirinya, serta menahan diri.

Siklus itu terus berulang sejak lama.

Entah sampai kapan ia dapat menahan diri.

Rin meletakkan tas bahunya dan buku-bukunya di kursi, kemudian mengambil lap yang diletakkan di lemari penyimpanan dan keluar kelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan lap yang sudah dibasahinya di wastafel. Dilapnya meja tanpa bicara, tanpa menggerutu, tanpa menyalahkan apapun. Padahal dari air mukanya saja Kaito tahu, bahwa ia ingin sekali menangis, ingin marah, ingin melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. Namun ia tak punya apa-apa, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dan tak punya siapa-siapa.

Pandangan Kaito jatuh ke bawah, tepat ke arah _uwabaki_ yang dikenakan Rin. _Uwabaki_ itu begitu kotor dan lembab, dengan tulisan-tulisan sarkas di badannya. Rin tak menemukan selop yang dapat dipakainya, karena itulah ia terpaksa mengenakannya.

Amarah Kaito mulai memuncak. Penindasan ini harus dihentikan. Rin tak punya alasan untuk mendapat perlakuan sekejam itu.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Sekarang Kaito hanyalah seorang arwah, yang meninggal akibat kecelakan yang menimpanya. Konyol memang, terjatuh ketika sepedanya menghantam tiang listrik dan ditabrak mobil hingga terlempar sekian meter. Namun yang membuat akhir hidupnya menjadi ironis adalah: mobil itu kabur meninggalkannya, membuatnya yang harusnya dapat ditolong saat itu akhirnya mati kehabisan darah.

Mungkin gara-gara dendam pada pengemudi mobil itu, Kaito tidak dapat pergi ke langit dan masih bergentayangan di dunia.

 _Atau mungkin bukan hanya itu saja._

Meja Rin telah kembali bersih. Coretan-coretan itu telah terhapus tanpa sisa. Rin berjongkok mengintip lacinya. Dikeluarkannya sampah-sampah kertas dan bungkus makanan yang diselipkan teman-temannya. Kaito hanya diam, hanya berdiri di tempat tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sadar diri. Ia sudah bukan manusia lagi. Ia sudah tak punya raga lagi.

Rin melangkah menuju pintu kelas, membawa sampah-sampah dan lap di kedua tangannya. Kaito menatap lurus Rin, namun Rin hanya menunduk ke bawah. Jarak mereka pun semakin dekat, namun Kaito tahu, Rin tidak akan dapat menyadari kehadirannya.

Tubuhnya pun ditembus Rin bagaikan angin lalu.

Dan Kaito hanya dapat menunduk menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito hanya mendengar desas-desus alasan mengapa Rin ditindas.

Ada siswa kelas sebelah yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sialnya, ternyata siswa itu adalah mantan pacar gadis terpopuler di kelas mereka. Padahal Rin sudah menolak, namun tetap saja, gadis itu merasa tersaingi. Bersama teman-temannya, ia menindas Rin habis-habisan, menyebarkan fitnah yang membuat seluruh teman sekelas membencinya, dan membiarkan ia tersiksa setiap hari.

Kaito yang notabenenya cowok populer pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa itu hanyalah omongan busuk belaka. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal Rin, juga hampir tidak pernah berbincang dengannya. Namun Kaito tahu, Rin adalah gadis yang baik. Rada kuper, memang. Penampilannya pun juga tidak begitu modis. Sedikit pemalu, sedikit kikuk. Namun karena itulah, Kaito menaruh simpati besar padanya.

 **Tipe perempuan yang disukainya.**

 _Kriiingg!_

Tersentak, Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia nyaris panik ketika lengannya menyenggol vas bunga di atas mejanya. Namun ia ingat, tangannya kini akan menembus benda-benda padat yang disentuhnya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Semua siswa sudah bersiap menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang menyusun meja dan memakan bekalnya sembari tertawa riang, atau ada pula yang tidur akibat kelelahan belajar dari pagi hingga siang.

Dan ada pula yang mengawali waktu istirahatnya dengan menindas orang lain.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Di sudut belakang kelas, terdengar suara Rin yang menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya dipiting dari belakang, punggungnya diinjak-injak. Rin memejamkan mata, menahan sakit yang amat sangat dari memar-memar di tubuhnya, membuat tiga orang di sekelilingnya semakin menindasnya. Tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. Semuanya hanya melihatnya dengan sorot mata kebencian, kemudian mengabaikannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kaito pun hanya bisa terdiam di bangkunya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihukum karena merayu pacar orang, hm?" Teto, gadis terpopuler di kelas itu, menarik poni rambut Rin hingga membuat kepalanya terdongak. "Sakit, kan, rasanya? Dia sampai berkali-kali menolak diajak balikan hanya untuk pacaran denganmu, tahu!"

"Uh …" Rin hanya mengeluh menahan sakit seraya menatap Teto. Tatapan yang diberikan padanya membuat emosi Teto semakin melonjak. Puas, namun kemarahannya juga tetap tak terbendung.

"Marah, ya? Mau ngajak berantem, ya? Tapi kau tak akan bisa melawanku, kau tahu?" ujar Teto seraya menjambak rambut Rin semakin ke atas. "Dan apa-apaan pita jelek itu? Mau sok imut di depan pacar orang, hm? Dasar murahan!"

Disambarnya pita besar yang menghias kepala Rin sembari melepaskannya jambakannya, kemudian dilemparkannya begitu saja keluar jendela. Kepala Rin terkulai lemas di lantai. Ia menggigit bibir agar tidak memekik melampiaskan rasa sakit. Teto dan kedua temannya berdiri, menatap Rin di bawah kaki mereka dengan angkuh. Tak ada setitik rasa kasihan pun di mata mereka. Mereka, terutama Teto, sama sekali tak menganggap dicampakkan oleh pacarnya adalah masalah sepele.

"Ini belum selesai," ucap Teto dingin. "Kalau kau belum mati juga, aku akan terus menindasmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka bertiga pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Rin yang terluka dan tak berdaya. Rin menatap kaki-kaki yang menjauh dengan wajah menahan tangis, kemudian dipendam wajahnya ke lantai. Kaito masih tercengang, terlebih melihat bahu Rin yang berguncang. Jelas ia sedang terisak. Segera ia beranjak dari kursi, bergegas menghampiri Rin untuk menghiburnya. Walau ia tahu, itu tak ada gunanya.

Namun belum sampai ia di tempat Rin, tiba-tiba Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang tampang kaget. Kaito spontan menghentikan langkah, berpikir bahwa Rin menyadari kehadirannya. Rin serta-merta melompat berdiri, namun alih-alih menghampiri Kaito, ia berbalik dan menjulurkan setengah badannya ke luar jendela yang terbuka, jendela tempat Teto membuang pitanya. Sesaat ia menatap ke bawah, sebelum kemudian ia berlari panik keluar kelas. Kaito bengong sejenak melihat tingkahnya. Buru-buru ia berlari mengikutinya.

Dari kelas mereka di lantai dua, Kaito tiba di taman sekolah. Asri, namun sepi. Pot-pot bunga aneka rupa dan warna dijejerkan di sepanjang dinding gedung. Ada pula satu petak tanah tempat di mana bunga-bunga tumbuh. Tukang kebun sekolahlah yang mengurus semua ini. Klub berkebun sudah dibubarkan sejak setahun lalu.

Oh, ya, kalau Kaito tak salah ingat, dulu Rin adalah anggota dari klub berkebun.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, dan mendapati sosok Rin yang baru saja berbelok. Ia mengekori Rin, mengintip dari balik dinding gedung, memperhatikan Rin yang berjongkok di depan sebuah pot di sisi gedung lainnya. Pot tersebut tepat di bawah jendela kelasnya, berjejer rapi bersama pot-pot bunga lainnya. Di pot plastik berwarna cokelat itu, terdapat tanaman yang ditanam di sana. Masih belum berbunga, baru saja berdaun. Mungkin perlu beberapa minggu lagi hingga tanaman itu berbunga seperti tanaman-tanaman lain di sekelilingnya.

"Syukurlah tidak apa-apa."

Rin bergumam, mengucapkan syukur dengan mata berbinar. Disentuhnya daun-daun kecil tanaman itu dengan lembut. Bagi dirinya yang pecinta tanaman, tanaman yang sudah ia rawat dengan susah payah ini haruslah ia lindungi sampai akhir. Namun Kaito merasa, ada maksud lain di balik alasan itu.

Omong-omong, Kaito penasaran. Bunga apa yang ditanam gadis itu?

Kalau saja ia masih memiliki raga, tentu ia akan menghampiri Rin dan bertanya tanpa ragu.

Sekali lagi, kenyataan itu memukulnya telak.

Kaito tak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang berubah sendu. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya. Rin benar-benar tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya terus menatap bunganya, dengan air muka yang baru Kaito sadari juga telah berubah.

Wajah yang tampak sendu.

Sama seperti dirinya.

 _Set._

Rin menegakkan kepalanya, terhenyak. Angin berhembus mengibarkan rambutnya, sedikit menggelitik pipinya. Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat, menyentuh sebuah benda yang berada di atas kepalanya. Sebuah pita besar miliknya yang entah sejak kapan tersemat di rambutnya.

Di saat yang sama, Kaito melangkah memunggungi Rin, tak mengacuhkan reaksi gadis berambut sewarna madu itu. Ia hanya terus melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Pikirannya berkecamuk, kalut, namun ia tak punya tempat untuk melampiaskannya. Ia sudah tak kasat mata. Ia sudah mati. Ia sudah tak berhak mewujudkan keinginannya lagi.

Sekali lagi, Kaito hanya berdiri di belakang tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Rin pantas disebut ironi.

Hari demi hari, penyiksaan yang dialaminya semakin kejam. Semakin sering, semakin keji. Pernah Haku menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel, pernah Neru menaburkan sampah basah padanya, bahkan pernah pula Teto nyaris memotong rambutnya. Setiap kali Rin menerima penyiksaan itu, Rin hanya dapat menjerit dalam hati, terus mengigit bibir hingga berdarah, berusaha menahan tangis agar ia tidak disebut lemah.

Kaito sungguh muak.

Andai ia dapat menghentikannya.

Namun Rin tak pernah mengadu, tak pernah melawan, tak pernah menuntut balas. Ia hanya diam ketika menerima penyiksaan, terisak sebentar ketika selesai, kemudian pergi ke taman setelah membersihkan diri atau mengobati lukanya. Ia tercenung di sana, memerhatikan bunga itu. Disiramnya ketika mulai layu, diberi pupuk ketika perlu. Kadang dirapikannya tanaman itu menggunakan gunting, kadang pula ditata gundukkan tanahnya. Semua ia lakukan dalam diam, tanpa mengeluh, dan bahkan tidak menangis.

Rin memang gadis yang tegar.

Kaito pun menjadi kagum padanya.

Berkat sentuhan tangan Rin, daun-daun di bunga itu semakin lebat. Kuncup bunga mulai terlihat, pertanda sebentar lagi akan berbunga. Rin tersenyum puas melihatnya. Hasil usahanya akan segera berbuah manis. Disentuhnya kuncup bunga itu perlahan, ditatapnya bunga itu dengan sorot mata begitu lembut. Kemudian ia berdiri, meraih sekop dan ember di sisinya, dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah yakin Rin telah pergi, Kaito keluar dari balik pohon tempat ia mengintip. Dengan kaki tak menapaki tanah, ia melangkah menghampiri bunga itu. Ia berjongkok, memerhatikan bunga itu dari daun teratas hingga batang, sebelum atensinya menangkap kuncup bunga yang nyaris tertutup daun. Bentuknya bulat dan kecil, bagaikan dandelion yang menggoda untuk ditiup. Warnanya kuning cerah, secerah sinar matahari yang menerangi langit siang itu.

Kaito tertegun melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bunga itu adalah teman Rin._

 _Bunga itu adalah tempat pelarian Rin._

 _Bunga itulah yang menjadi penghibur Rin di kala sedih dan tersiksa._

Rin semakin giat merawatnya. Tiada hari tanpa ia mengunjungi bunga itu. Tak peduli ketika pagi, siang, ataupun sore hari. Sering Kaito mendapati Rin yang memakan bekalnya di situ, sebelum ia kembali menyiraminya atau hanya sekadar mengamati perubahan bunganya.

Perkembangan bunga itu berbanding lurus dengan penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

Terus bertambah dan bertambah. Kalau saja yang mengalaminya orang lain, pasti ia sudah lama bunuh diri.

Untungnya Rin tidak. Mencoba bunuh diri pun tidak pernah.

Kaito selalu bersyukur mengingatnya.

Kini kuncup bunga itu menjadi besar, dan tak lama lagi akan segera mekar. Rin sungguh bangga melihat hasil usahanya. Setiap kali menatap bunga itu, Rin selalu tersenyum. Ia tak sabar melihat bunganya mekar.

Melihat Rin yang tersenyum, Kaito pun ikut tersenyum di sampingnya.

Entah sejak kapan Kaito mulai berani berada sedekat ini di sisinya.

Bunga itu terlihat sedikit layu. Sepertinya karena akhir-akhir ini tempat itu jarang disoroti sinar matahari. Rin memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih banyak terkena sinar matahari. Ia meraih pot bunga itu dengan kedua tangan, kemudian ia berdiri dan hendak menuju belakang gedung. Kaito pun ikut berdiri, dan tentu saja, ia akan mengikutinya.

"Oh, jadi di sini kau rupanya."

Rin langsung menghentikan langkah. Kaito pun ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana sekelompok gadis berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka.

"Kasane- _san_ …" gumam Rin.

Kaito langsung menyorot matanya tajam.

"Kagamine Rin, lagi-lagi kau membuatku kesal." Teto melangkah maju ke arah Rin. "Kau harus kuberi hukuman."

Rin yang berdiri di tempat hanya menatap Teto takut-takut. "Ta-Tapi … ke .. kenapa …?"

"Hah? Apa kau tidak tahu?" Suara Teto melengking tinggi. "Barusan aku melihat Len yang memerhatikanmu dari kelas! Dan dia bilang 'Rin yang sedang merawat bunga itu cantik, ya.'."

Kaito sedikit terusik mendengar nama mantan pacar Teto disebut-sebut. Rin tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kenapa masalah percintaan Teto yang kandas harus dilampiaskan pada Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Rin sama sekali bukan penyebab rusaknya hubungan mereka!

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau pasti cari muka dengan bersikap sok rajin agar dapat perhatian Len!" tuduh Teto penuh amarah. "Kuberi kau hukuman! Berikan bunga itu!"

"Ja … Jangan …" Rin langsung mendekap bunga itu, berusaha melindunginya dari jangkauan tangan Teto. "To … Tolong jangan rusak bunga ini …"

"Oh, jadi kali ini kau melawan?" Teto mengangkat dagu, menyeringai seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kau tak puas kusiksa berkali-kali, hm? Pokoknya cepat berikan bunga itu!"

"Jangan …!" pekik Rin seraya mendekap bunganya lebih erat. Matanya terpejam, air matanya berlinang. "Kumohon … jangan rusak bunga ini …"

"Berani membantah? Kalau begitu maumu, aku tak keberatan!" Teto memutar kepalanya sedikit, menyuruh kedua temannya mendekat. "Cepat rebut bunga itu!"

"Tidak …! Tidak …!" Rin menahan bunga itu sekuat tenaga begitu Neru merampasnya. Mereka saling tarik menarik, tidak ada satupun yang mau kalah. Rin terus memekik, memohon agar tidak dirampas, tanpa sekalipun menyerah memperebutkan bunga itu. Bunga itu begitu berarti bagi Rin, jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan bunga-bunga yang ia tanam sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan rela bila bunga itu rusak dan dihancurkan oleh orang lain.

"Aww!" Neru merintih menahan sakit akibat kalah merampas bunga itu. Rin memutar badannya sedikit ke belakang, memasang perlindungan diri, sekaligus mendekap bunganya erat-erat. Tak peduli seragamnya kotor, tak peduli dirinya dipukuli, Rin akan terus melindungi bunga itu dengan segenap kekuatannya sampai akhir.

Lagi-lagi Kaito hanya dapat tergugu.

"Huh, segitu berharganya bunga jelek itu bagimu?" Teto melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Rin. "Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!"

 _Duak!_ Rin didorong keras-keras oleh Teto hingga tubuhnya menghantam tembok. Rin merintih kesakitan hingga terkulai lemas dan jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

"Uh …" Rin membuka sedikit matanya, melirik Teto yang berdiri tegak di depannya lewat ekor matanya.

"Masih kurang, hm? Perlu kutambah lagi?" Teto menyerok langkahnya mendekati Rin. "Biar kuinjak-injak kau agar kau tak punya muka lagi untuk dilirik Len!"

"Akh …!" Rin hanya dapat menekuk badannya, menahan sakit ketika Teto menginjak-injak punggungnya. Namun, alih-alih ia melindungi kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk melindungi bunga itu. Mendekapnya begitu erat, bagaikan barang yang begitu berharga, bagaikan separuh jiwanya. Hal itu membuat Teto semakin marah. Rasa frustrasi akibat kandasnya hubungan dengan Len benar-benar ia lampiaskan pada Rin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Masih mau-maunya kau melindungi bunga jelek itu?!" Teto menginjak Rin semakin keras. "Apa bagusnya bunga macam itu, hah?! Cepat berikan bunga itu atau kau kuinjak sampai mati!"

"Ti-Tidak …!" pekik Rin terbata-bata. "Aku … tidak mau …"

"Kh—" Teto menggertakkan gigi. Diarahkan kakinya ke depan, bersiap menendang pot bunga yang didekap Rin. "Kalau kau segitunya tidak mau, biar kuhancurkan sekarang juga!"

"A—"

 _Duk!_

Tendangan tersebut terayun mengenai bahu Rin. Teto tertegun melihatnya. Ia semakin terkejut melihat Rin yang mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Bunga itu sudah diletakkan dengan hati-hati di sisinya, membuatnya kini leluasa untuk melawan.

"Kasane- _san_ …" Rin mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Teto dengan gemetar. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau … menyentuh bunga ini …"

"Kyaa!" Teto memekik kesakitan dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Rin. Ia berdiri, menerjang Teto hingga keduanya terjerembab ke tanah. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Rin menjambak rambut Teto, membuat Teto kembali menjerit kesakitan. Teto segera menahan tangan Rin, serta berusaha menendangnya agar ia jatuh dari atas badannya. Mereka terus berantem, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, tanpa ada yang mau kalah.

"Ku … Kurang ajar kau, Kagamine Rin!" umpat Teto di tengah-tengah perkelahian. "Kau benar-benar tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Rin hanya terus menjambak Teto tanpa menghiraukan kata-katanya sama sekali.

"Lepaskan Teto, gadis brengsek!" Mendadak suara Neru terdengar di tengah perkelahian. "Kau mau bunga ini kuhancurkan?!"

Spontan Rin menoleh. Perhatiannya benar-benar teralih pada bunga yang diangkat Neru tinggi-tinggi dan siap dijatuhkan. "Ja ... Jangan …"

"Bagus, Neru!" Teto tersenyum puas sembari tangannya terus mencengkeram tangan Rin. "Jatuhkan pot bunga itu! Hancurkan!"

Bola mata Rin semakin membelalak ketika Neru mengayunkan pot bunga itu ke tanah.

"Ja … JANGAN!"

 _Byuuurr!_

Suara air yang mengguyur membuat mereka berempat terpaku.

"Kyaa … Sepatuku basah!" Haku tiba-tiba menjerit memerhatikan sepatunya. "Bagaimana bisa?! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

"Sepatu dan kaus kakiku juga!" sambung Neru dengan suara tinggi. "Siapa yang menyiramkan air ke sini?!"

Mereka memandang sebuah ember yang tergeletak di dekat kaki mereka. Ember itu nyaris kosong, menyisakan sedikit air yang mengalir ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Rin ingat, ia memang meletakkan ember berisi air di sekitar situ. Namun rasanya, ember itu tidak mungkin tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh mereka. Selain cukup jauh, arah jatuhnya juga tidak wajar.

Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja menyenggolnya.

 _Tapi, siapa?_

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa …" Neru memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "Iya, kan, Haku?"

"I-Iya …" Haku pun ikut memandang dengan wajah ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ja … Jangan-jangan …"

"KYAAA!" Mereka berdua berlari pontang-panting meninggalkan tempat itu, mengabaikan Teto dan Rin yang kebingungan menatap mereka berdua.

"Tunggu—! Neru! Haku!" teriak Teto memanggil teman-temannya, namun suaranya jelas tidak sampai pada Neru dan Haku yang sudah menjauh. Ia mendecih, kemudian menatap Rin dengan nyalang. "Minggir!"

 _Bruk!_ Rin didorong sekuat tenaga hingga punggungnya menyentuh tanah. Teto langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti teman-temannya, membiarkan Rin yang merintih kesakitan seorang diri.

"Aduh …" Rin berusaha duduk seraya mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Pandangannya kabur, sedikit berkunang-kunang. Namun semua rasa sakitnya sirna ketika melihat bunga miliknya yang berada beberapa senti di depannya.

Bunga beserta potnya diletakkan di atas semen rendah yang menyatu dengan tembok gedung. Utuh, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa bunga itu barusan dijatuhkan oleh seseorang.

 ** _Bagaimana bisa?_**

Kaito yang berdiri di dekat bunga itu, hanya tergugu menatap Rin.

Tak ada satupun yang menyadari, bahwa ialah yang menendang ember itu hingga airnya tumpah mengenai kaki Neru dan Haku. Bagaimanapun, sejahat-jahatnya mereka pada Rin, Kaito tetap tidak akan mau memukul wanita. Ia jugalah yang menangkap bunga itu saat dijatuhkan Neru, dan meletakkannya di sana diam-diam agar tak membuat kaget siapapun.

 _Kaitolah yang menolong Rin, tanpa Rin duga sama sekali._

Namun Rin tidak peduli dari mana keajaiban itu datang. Baginya, melihat bunganya dalam kondisi utuh sudah lebih dari cukup. Rin menyunggingkan senyum sumigrah, kemudian berdiri dan terseok mendekati bunga itu. Tak sadar ditembusnya badan Kaito, membuat Kaito segera menyingkir. Rin berjongkok, kedua tangan kecilnya mengangkat pot bunga itu, kemudian ia terisak di sana.

Sementara Kaito yang di sampingnya, ikut berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Rin. Ia tak sampai hati bila ia tidak menghiburnya, walau keberadaannya sendiri jelas tidaklah nyata. Dengan tangannya yang tidak kasat mata, dielusnya puncak kepala Rin, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari tangannya yang tak lagi bersuhu.

Rin tentu saja tak menyadari hal itu. Ia hanya terus terisak.

Namun, di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari eksistensi yang tidak dapat dilihatnya.

 **Dan secercah harapan mulai terbit di sana.**

.

.

.

.

.

Rin tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari. Alasannya sakit, seperti yang Kaito duga.

Bunga kesayangannya dibawa pulang. Sepertinya Rin takut bunga itu akan benar-benar dihancurkan kala ia absen dari sekolah.

Namun Kaito tidak khawatir, tidak cemas barang setitik. Ia percaya pada Rin. Rin hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, bukan mencoba bunuh diri. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, menunggu hingga Rin kembali ke sekolah. Kadang di kelas, kadang di taman.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya pun tiba.

 _Grak!_

Pintu belakang kelas digeser dengan keras, menampakkan Rin yang melangkah masuk melewatinya. Kaito masih bersandar di sisi meja di samping mejanya, menatap punggung Rin tanpa melirik ke arah lain. Ditatapnya lamat Rin yang melangkah menuju mejanya, dengan wajah tegak seakan tidak takut apapun.

Teto dan kedua temannya yang berkumpul di bangku paling sudut, tersentak melihatnya.

"A … Apa?" Teto mendelik ke arah Rin yang menatapnya. Rin diam tak menanggapi.

"Ssst … Teto, jangan ganggu dia lagi!" bisik Neru di dekat wajah Teto. "Bisa-bisa kita diganggu makhluk halus lagi seperti kemarin."

"Be-Benar!" sambung Haku terbata-bata. "Teto- _chan_ , pokoknya kita hentikan saja, ya?"

Teto terdiam beberapa saat. "Huh!" Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Terserah kalian saja. Aku mau beli jus."

"Tunggu, Teto!" Neru dan Haku tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Teto, melewati Rin tanpa mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Rin hanya terdiam, memandang mereka yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Suasana senyap sesaat, seluruh teman sekelasnya tercengang melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik ("Makhluk halus? Kagamine- _san_ dijaga makhluk halus?", "Sejak kapan dia jadi paranormal?", "Ih, seram, ya."), mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Rin tanpa ada yang berani mendekatinya. Namun Rin tidak merasa terusik. Ia sudah bebas. Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi.

Tanpa Rin sadari, ia dan Kaito saling menatap.

 _Rin tersenyum._

 _Kaito pun ikut tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

.

Senja sebentar lagi tiba. Tak banyak orang lagi yang tersisa di sekolah. Kelas 2-D yang sepi pun disinari oleh sinar matahari temaram dari jendela.

Kaito masih berada di posisi favoritnya, memandang gorden jendela yang berkibar lembut. Angin sepoi menerpa dirinya. Sinar matahari mengenai tubuhnya yang tembus pandang, namun tidak menciptakan bayangan sama sekali. Tentu tidak mengherankan, karena eksistensinya sendiri saja bagaikan sebuah refleksi.

 ** _Semua telah selesai._**

Rin tak lagi diganggu di sekolah. Meski belum memiliki teman, setidaknya Rin sudah cukup bahagia. Kaito sudah tak punya kewajiban lagi untuk menjaganya.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Mencari pengemudi mobil yang membunuh dirinya? Atau menemui keluarganya? Atau mungkin sekadar mengunjungi makamnya sendiri?

Tetapi Kaito sudah kehilangan minat untuk itu.

 _Grak!_

Kembali perhatian Kaito teralih. Dilihatnya gadis berambut sewarna madu berjalan memasuki kelas. Bunga kesayangannya ia bawa di tangan. Kaito berpikir ia akan menghampiri mejanya, barangkali ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Namun, dugaannya salah. Gadis itu tidak menghampirinya, melainkan ke arah meja lain.

 **Meja dirinya.**

Rin tiba di sisi meja Kaito, menundukkan badannya sedikit. Diletakkannya bunga yang telah ia pindahkan ke vas cantik di sana, tepat di tengah meja. Bunga lili yang sebelumnya ada di meja Kaito telah dibuang kala ia absen. Kaito tidak sedih karenanya, karena ia tahu, percuma merawat bunga yang sudah mati.

Bunga tersebut telah mekar, terlihat cantik diterpa sinar matahari sore. Berbentuk bulat dan berwarna kuning, berduri namun tak menyakiti kulit. Bunga itulah yang telah ditanam Rin dengan susah payah, yang telah dilindungi Rin dengan seluruh kekuatannya, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Rin tetap tegar di tengah masalah yang menimpanya.

 _ **Acacia constricta** _ namanya, atau yang biasa disebut dengan **bunga akasia**.

"Shion- _kun_ , kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu …"

Mata Kaito melebar mendengar kata-kata Rin di hadapannya.

"Anu …" Rin menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan wajah sedikit merona. Ia terlihat kikuk. "Terima kasih … telah menolongku waktu itu …"

Sesaat Kaito tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Rin, sebelum ingatannya menelaah masa lalu, menyajikan potongan demi potongan gambar yang seolah ada di depan matanya.

 **Sebuah kejadian di kala ia masih hidup.**

 _._

Grak!

 _Rin membuka pintu kelas perlahan. Kelas sudah ramai. Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi, bel masuk akan berdering._

 _Namun tak ada yang menyapanya. Semua mengabaikannya, seolah ia tidak ada._

 _Rin mengulum bibirnya, mencoba menguatkan diri. Dengan_ uwabaki _yang kotor dan lembab, ia melangkah memasuki kelas. Melewati orang-orang yang tidak mengacuhkannya, menuju mejanya sendiri di mana sudah terdapat pot berisi bunga lili putih di atasnya._

 _Rin hanya dapat menelan ludah._

 _Dikepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menyabarkan diri. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan bunga itu. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ia menarik kursinya perlahan._

" _Ih, seram!"_

 _Sebuah celetukan menahan gerakan tangan Rin. Ia menoleh, mendapati Neru yang berbincang pada Haku dengan posisi memunggunginya._

" _Kursinya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri."_

" _Bukannya Kagamine Rin sudah mati?"_

" _Seram! Jadi yang tadi itu arwahnya?"_

" _Hahaha!"_

 _Semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya tertawa. Tak sekalipun mereka melirik ke arahnya. Rin hanya dapat mematung. Digigitnya bibir menahan tangis._

Grak!

" _Osh!"_

 _Suara bariton milik seseorang menginterupsi tawa mereka. Mereka serempak menoleh. Beberapa di antara mereka menghampiri dan menyapanya, sementara sisanya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Rin masih mematung. Tak sekalipun ia mengacuhkan murid lain yang barusan datang itu._

" _Pagi!" Kaito menyapa teman-temannya riang. "Tumben pagi-pagi ribut. Aku sampai dengar dari luar, lho."_

" _Biasa saja," jawab Piko sekenanya. "Kai, sudah ngerjain tugas, belum?"_

" _Ah, sial! Aku lupa." Kaito yang baru saja meletakkan tas di mejanya, menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Pinjam buku tugasmu, dong! Nanti kutraktir."_

"Yakisoba _tiga bungkus."_

"Deal! _"_

 _Sembari menunggu Piko yang membongkar tasnya, Kaito melirik ke arah meja Rin, tepat ke arah bunga lili yang diletakkan di sana. "Puh …" Ia menghembuskan napas keras, membuat teman-teman yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh dengan wajah heran._

" _Hahaha!" Kaito tertawa keras seraya menunjuk bunga itu. "Siapa yang ide gila begitu, tuh?! Kayak altar berkabung! Hahahahaha!"_

 _Mendengarnya tertawa, seluruh siswa di kelas itu ikut tertawa. Tawanya begitu menggema, membuat Rin menggigit bibirnya makin kuat, takut air matanya tumpah._

 _Ia harus segera melarikan diri._

" _Lucu, kan, Kaito-_ kun _?" Teto berceletuk dari mejanya yang sebaris dengan meja guru. "Aku yang bikin, lho!"_

" _Ya, Teto-_ chan _!" Kaito melangkah melewati meja Rin seraya menyambar vas bunga itu, kemudian ia mendekati meja Teto. "Tentu saja …"_

"… _idemu buruk!"_

Cuuurr! _Diguyurnya air dari vas itu ke kepala Teto hingga membasahi seluruh rambut dan wajahnya. Teto terkejut, semua yang melihat juga ikut terkejut, temasuk Rin. Kaito meletakkan vas bunga yang telah kosong itu ke meja Teto dengan keras, sebelum ia memandang Teto dengan sorot mata penuh amarah._

" _Kasane, hanya karena dicampakkan kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini." Kaito menegakkan punggungnya, menarik tangannya dari vas. "Rin-_ chan _tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah cinta monyetmu! Berhenti mengganggunya!"_

 _Rin hanya dapat tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kaito._

" _Kalian juga!" Kaito menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya satu per satu. "Jangan ikut-ikutan menganggunya!"_

 _Semua teman sekelasnya membeku di tempat. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Rin pun demikian. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga tak dapat berkata-kata._

" _Lho? Rin-_ chan _, kenapa dengan sepatumu?" Kaito melangkah mendekati Rin seraya menunjuk sepatunya. "Siapa yang mengotori sepatumu dengan tulisan-tulisan jelek seperti itu?"_

" _Ah, anu …" Rin menunduk menatap sepatunya. Mendadak ia menjadi kikuk. "Itu …"_

" _Kita bersihkan sepatumu, yuk," ujar Kaito seraya menggengam tangannya, membuat Rin spontan mendongak menatap wajahnya. "Sekalian kita pinjam selop juga."_

 _Mendadak wajah Rin memerah. Tangannya yang digenggam Kaito menjadi tegang. "Ah, tunggu. Anu …"_

" _Tidak apa-apa kita membolos sebentar. Ayo!" Kaito menarik Rin menuju pintu kelas tanpa mengindahkan penolakkan Rin sama sekali. Kaito menoleh sejenak sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kelas. "Bilang Pak Kiyoteru kalau kami pergi sebentar!"_

 _Teman-temannya yang berada di kelas itu menyahutnya dengan takut-takut, membiarkan Rin dan Kaito yang bersama-sama menghilang di balik pintu kelas._

" _Anu … Shi-Shion-_ san, _tidak perlu repot-repot …" ucap Rin terbata kala mereka melintasi koridor yang tidak begitu ramai. Tangannya masih digenggam, dengan Kaito yang berjalan di depan memimpinnya. "A-Aku bisa sendiri …"_

" _Tidak apa-apa," ujar Kaito tanpa menoleh. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku menolongmu sekali ini saja."_

" _Eh …?" Rin bergumam ketika Kaito dan dirinya menghentikan langkah di ujung koridor yang sepi._

 _Perlahan Kaito membalikkan badannya, memasang senyum tawar tanpa berani menatap Rin. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak menolongmu sejak awal. Sepertinya aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya."_

" _I-Itu tidak benar!" Rin berucap spontan, membuat Kaito tercengang. "Ba-Bagaimanapun, tadi kamu sudah menolongku! Kamu sama sekali bukan pengecut!"_

 _Kaito menatap Rin tanpa berkedip, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Senyum yang hangat, senyum yang tulus, membuat Rin terpana. Dielusnya puncak kepala Rin, hingga membuat Rin merasa geli. Namun sentuhan tangannya begitu nyaman, membuat Rin berharap itu tak akan pernah berakhir._

" _Terima kasih," ucap Kaito dengan suara lembut. **"Mendengarnya darimu membuatku senang"**_

.

Kaito hanya dapat terpaku mengingatnya.

"Aku senang … kamu menolongku waktu itu …" ucap Rin dengan suara pelan. "Meski aku masih diganggu setelah itu … tapi perbuatanmu tidak sia-sia, kok …"

Kaito merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ia seharusnya menyadari bahwa Rin masih saja ditindas setelah ditolongnya. Mereka tak berani menindas Rin di depan matanya, karena itu mereka menindas di belakangnya. Kaito terlalu lugu, berpikir bahwa semua itu telah berakhir. Ia harusnya tahu, bahwa Rin sengaja menutupi luka-lukanya, sengaja membungkam atas penindasan yang dialaminya, hingga membuatnya berpikir kalau ia baik-baik saja.

 _ **Seharusnya ia lebih memerhatikan Rin.**_

 _ **Seharusnya ia lebih menjaganya.**_

"Bunga akasia ini … bunga favoritmu, kan?" Rin mengalihkan topik. "Aku mendengarnya … di kelas melukis waktu itu …"

.

" _Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melukis bunga. Silakan lukis bunga apa saja yang kalian sukai di kanvas itu."_

" _Eeeehhh?" Suara seluruh murid di kelas seni itu menggema memenuhi ruangan. "Melukis bunga, kan, susah!"_

" _Bu, apa anak laki-laki juga harus melukis bunga?" celetuk Piko di sela-sela keributan._

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Yaahh …"_

 _Alih-alih ikut mengeluh seperti mereka, Rin mencolek cat biru dengan kuasnya, kemudian mulai melukis tanpa bicara. Ia melukis dengan begitu tekun, begitu hati, hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menebak apa yang sedang dilukisnya._

 _Mawar biru._

 _Sesuai dengan imej-nya terhadap Kaito._

" _Kai, kau melukis apa?"_

 _Suara Piko yang terdengar membuat Rin menoleh._

" _Lihat saja sendiri." Kaito yang duduk cukup jauh darinya, terus melukis tanpa mengacuhkan Piko di sampingnya. "Masa' kau tak bisa menebak bunga apa ini?"_

" _Bunga kesemek?"_

" _Ngawur."_

" _Bunga sakura?"_

" _Apalagi!_

" _Jadi bunga apa?" tanya Piko tak sabar. "Mana aku tahu apa nama bunga ini."_

" _Bunga akasia," jawab Kaito tanpa melepaskannya pandangannya dari kanvas. "Ini bunga favoritku. Warna kuningnya bagus."_

" _Hah? Apa bagusnya dari bunga akasia itu?" ujar Piko dengan nada meremehkan. "Bentuknya membosankan."_

" _Enak saja! Bentuknya bagus, kok!"_

" _Yang benar saja?"_

 _Rin terus memerhatikan mereka yang masih sempat-sempatnya berdebat di saat mereka sibuk melukis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memutuskan untuk kembali fokus ke lukisannya. Jari-jarinya yang kurus kembali memegang kuas, menggoreskan warna biru malam di atas kanvasnya yang besar._

 _Diam-diam, ia tersenyum kecil._

.

"Warna kuning ini … melambangkan kepercayaan, persahabatan, dan rasa hormat," lanjut Rin dengan suara kecil "Aku sangat menganggumimu … sangat menghormatimu … Karena itu, aku memberikan bunga ini padamu …"

Kaito hanya terus memandang Rin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih … atas semua kebaikan yang kau lakukan padaku …" Dengan suara parau, Rin berkata. "Seandainya kita dapat bertemu suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ini padamu …"

Rin mengulas senyum, mencoba terlihat kuat. Kaito tercenung. Ingin ia mengulurkan tangan, mengelus puncak kepala Rin sekali lagi, namun ia memilih menarik tangannya kembali.

Kaito memilih ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

Senyum yang amat tulus.

 _Ya, aku mendengarmu._

 _Sama-sama … dan terima kasih._

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Shion- _kun_ …" Rin menyentuh vas bunga itu perlahan. "Aku … akan terus mendoakanmu …"

Kaito menutup mata. Senyum masih terulas di bibirnya. Rin kembali berdiri tegak, melangkah perlahan meninggalkan meja Kaito, menuju pintu kelas untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat tanpa Rin sadari. Ketika Rin hampir tiba di pintu, Kaito mengangkat tangan kirinya, tangannya yang tak kasat mata hingga setinggi kepala Rin.

 _Puk._ Ia menepuk kepala Rin pelan, sesaat sebelum Rin berlalu. Seketika waktu terasa melambat. Di sekeliling mereka telah berubah menjadi putih.

 **Namun tentu saja, Rin tidak akan menyadarinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, Aia Masanina kembali lagi!

Akhirnya saya bisa aktif menulis, mumpung sudah libur. Kali ini _fic_ dengan _pair_ KaitoRin. Di samping KaiMei dan LenMei, saya cukup suka dengan _pair_ ini.

Niatnya saya menulis _drabble_ , tapi akhirnya malah tembus 5K. / _headbag_ /

Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ saya sampai akhir. Seperti biasa, di bawah masih ada tambahan. Silakan dibaca dan tinggalkan _review_ untuk saya. /eh

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kelas telah kembali sepi. Kosong, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Begitu pula dengan di luar kelas. Tidak ada lagi anggota klub _baseball_ yang berteriak-teriak memukul bola, tidak adalah lagi anggota klub sepak bola yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, atau bahkan sekadar murid-murid dan guru yang bolak-balik melintasi koridor.

Sekolah telah sepi. Hanya menyisakan Kaito seorang diri.

Masih bersandar di sisi meja, Kaito menatap bunga di depannya. Bunga akasia, bunga favoritnya. Kaito tak mengenalinya ketika bunga itu masih berdaun, namun ketika bunga itu mulai berbunga, barulah ia dapat menyadarinya.

Hei, ia bukan anggota klub berkebun. Wajar ia tidak tahu.

Perlahan, ia beranjak dari posisinya, menghampiri mejanya dengan sekali langkah. Disentuhnya vas bunga itu dengan lembut, kemudian naik hingga menyentuh bunganya. Bunganya memang berduri, namun itu tak akan menyakitinya. Terlebih, ia sudah menjadi arwah.

"Hei, Rin- _chan_ …" Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada bunga itu. "Apa kau tahu … apa makna sebenarnya dari bunga ini?"

Kaito mencium aroma bunga itu. Wanginya samar-samar, bercampur dengan aroma air yang segar.

"Warna kuning pada bunga memang melambangkan kepercayaan, persahabatan, dan rasa hormat," lanjut Kaito. "Tetapi, makna dari bunga akasia berwarna kuning adalah …"

 **"… _cinta rahasia."_**

Sekali lagi, Kaito tersenyum. Dijauhkan wajahnya dari bunga itu. Bunga akasia, bunga yang telah menarik hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Bunga kuning yang kecil dan rapuh, yang tetap tegar di kala tak ada air, yang tetap tegak di kala cuaca ekstrim, hingga akhirnya mekar dengan cantik.

Sungguh mengingatkannya pada sosok Rin.

"Terima kasih …" ucap Kaito lembut. "… karena telah menjadikanku sebagai cinta rahasiamu."

 _Pyash._

Eksistensi Kaito lenyap seketika, menyisakan cahaya kelap-kelip bagaikan kunang-kunang. Cahaya itu begitu indah, berbaur dengan sinar oranye dari sinar matahari sore. Satu per satu cahaya itu lenyap, menyisakan beberapa titik yang berkelap-kelip mengelilingi bunga akasia.

Dan sebuah benda yang ringan melayang jatuh ke dekat kaki meja.

 ** _Sepucuk surat cinta._**

 ** _Dengan tulisan "untuk Shion Kaito" di depannya._**

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
